The Outbreak Book 2 Part 2
by JBLAZE55
Summary: Will Shane survive? Or will he die?


Chapter 5: Separation

Preston and I heard a scream and we looked behind us and Shane was being bit by a zombie and we ran down that hill to try and get to him as fast as possible. I tackled the zombie and grabbed a rock and busted its head and blood went everywhere. "What the hell happened!?" Preston yelled. "A…infected…." He said as he passed out. Preston and I ran to the nearest house which was the one across the hill. "Let's get him inside here so that we can try and stop the bleeding." I said. While Preston and I were looking for first aid kits, Shane pulled out a shot and gave himself a shot in the bite wound. "Ok, I have 3 of these left…I need to go hide these somewhere." Shane said. So he got up and opened the front door quietly and buried the shots outside at the side of the house. He got back inside and Preston and I came back into the living room and he was looking at a photo of his dad and his mom. "Shane are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" Shane asked puzzled. "Well…you did just get bit so we figured that you would've been dead by now." Preston said. "No, I'm perfectly fine." Shane said. We moved his shirt and looked at the bite wound and it was gone. "SHANE! What in the hell did you do?! Do you know the cure and you're not going to tell us or do you have the cure and you're just hiding it from us?!" Preston and I asked angrily. "No and no, I guess I'm just immune to the virus…this isn't the first time this has happened." Shane said. Preston and I walked outside for a minute and talked about Shane while he was asleep. "He's hiding something from us, he can't stay here if he is going to continue to lie about something this big. He's hiding something and when I find out what it is, that'll depend on whether or not he gets to stay alive." I said. "Tre`, you're just angry because Josh separated us from the two people that you want to keep safe in this cruel world." Preston said. "So you're telling me you don't think he's hiding anything from us?!" I said angrily. "No, I think he's hiding something from us. But I just think that you're taking this the wrong way. What we need to do is investigate thoroughly and find out if he contacts anyone, shows any sign of acting different, and see if he goes somewhere and is looking for something he possibly buried or hid in the house, in the backyard, or somewhere that's nowhere near this house." Preston said. "So, what are we going to do with him?" I asked. "We could question him about it, I mean it shouldn't be that hard too." Preston said. "Ok, you're right, I just wish I could find the rest of our family. Dad, mom, Alyssa, Isaiah, and nanny. I miss them, I will kill anybody to find them and keep them safe." I said. "I know how you feel bro, I know how you feel." Preston said.

"Hey baby, come here real quick." I said. "What's up baby?" Alyssa said. "How's our little guy doing in there?" I asked. "He's doing great, we should think of a name for him. Especially saying that he'll be here in less than a month." Alyssa said. "Hmmm, what about the name….Isaiah?" I asked. "I like that name." Alyssa said smiling. "I remember when Isaiah was born, dad was happy but mom was really disappointed." I said. "Yeah I know, you remember when she hit you for getting Alyssa pregnant." Preston said. "Yeah, she was just very disappointed in me. I figured dad would beat me for it though before her." I said. "Yeah I know, I really don't know if he was even really thinking straight. Plus you did talk to him about it." Preston said. I walked inside and saw Shane asleep and I slept on the other couch the house had and laid down and it was so comfortable and I passed out.

I woke up and saw Shane digging something up at the side of the house. I got up and went and looked at what it was. He dug up three shots it looked like and I just kept watching to see what he was going to do with them and he started walking back to the house and I had to pretend I was asleep. "Where'd you go bud?" I asked yawning. "I took a walk and checked to make sure that there were no zombies nearby us." Shane said. So he went to the bathroom the people had. "GUYS!" Shane yelled. "What?" Preston and I asked. "They have hot water." Shane said. Shane took a shower first and while he was in the shower I told Preston what I saw. "Preston, I saw Shane dig up these shots. I don't know if they have anything to do with him not turning but I think he has the cure and that's all there is of it and every time you get bit you have to give yourself the shot." I said. "Hmmm, I don't know. Let's look into it a little longer to see what happens, we don't even know if it truly works though either." Preston said. "Good point, alright we'll give it 2 more days and if nothing happens. I'm going to kill him and take them for me, you, and Alyssa." I said. "What about Isaiah?" Preston asked. "I'll give mine to him, I don't plan on getting bit anytime soon." I said. "Yeah, but you never know what the future holds Tre`." Preston said.

Chapter 6: Thank You

Tonya, Alyssa, Isaiah, and Haven got out of the neighborhood together. "Mom we have to get back and get dad." Isaiah said. "Son, we can't go back. The place is probably over run by the infected now." Alyssa said. "We should go back and check and see if Tre` is there and go get my little brothers body so we can burry it." Haven said. "Why do you care about my boyfriend all of a sudden?" Alyssa asked. "I'm only saying so that way your kid doesn't have to worry and think whether or not his dad is alive." Haven said. "Look, enough arguing, we just lost my boy and everyone got split up from each other. We need to find that place that Tre` was talking about and meet up there." Tonya said. "Yeah guys what she said, I may be 9 but I can still say that we don't need to be arguing on if she likes my dad or not. Who cares, let's just find our group so we can all be happy." Isaiah said.

"Alright guys lets go." I said. "Where are we going?" Shane and Preston asked. "We're leaving, I don't trust this place right now. I heard gunshots nearby while I was in the shower." I said. "Then we need to get out of here, but where are we going to go?" Preston asked. "We're going to that place I told everyone to meet at." I said. "Ok, then pack up and let's go." Preston said. We walked out of the door and started our walk to the place that I told everyone to meet at. But we saw someone walking towards us and I got my pistol ready. "Mom!" Preston and I yelled.  
"We need to get out of here." Hayden said. "You're lucky I'm not going to kill you." Jordan said. "Trust me Jordan, I want to kill him too. But he's Tre`s best friend so we're not going too." Marcella said. "I didn't shoot at you guys at all! I was forced to come and fight or my family would die." Hayden said. "Did he really say that?" Marcella asked. "Yes sadly he did, he threatened to kill anyone's family if they didn't participate in the fights." Jordan said. "Wait, so you're Jordan. I heard about you, Josh said he's going to kill you when he sees and gets the chance too." Hayden said. "Of course he did." Jordan said. Jordan, Hayden, and my nanny walked down the road and saw a sign up ahead. "What is that up there?" Hayden asked. "Let's go look." Jordan said. "Agreed." Marcella said. They ran up to the sign and read it. "From this point take a left and then a right and then go straight to get to our sanctuary." Jordan read. "We should go, Tre` would've went there if he saw this sign." Marcella said. "We should." Hayden said. "I don't think we should, this is a little suspicious if you ask me." Jordan said. "My family could've went there Jordan, we're going. Period." Marcella said. "Ok, but if this place is trouble then it's not my fault." Jordan said. "Ok, I'll take the blame then." Hayden said. They walked to the sanctuary the sign was talking about.  
"Look, what's that?" Isaiah said. They look closer and see some people walking down the road. "Dad!" Isaiah yelled. I looked up and saw Isaiah running towards me and he ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. "God I missed you son." I said. Alyssa ran into my arms and hugged me and hugged her back and kissed her. "I'm so glad you guys are ok, none of you got bit did you?" I asked. "No, we're ok." Haven said. "Good." I said. "Mamaw!" Isaiah yelled. "Yeah I forgot to mention we found mom." I said. Candy hugged Isaiah and Alyssa. "I'm glad you both are ok, I was hoping and praying that I find you guys alive." Candy said. "But we didn't find dad yet." Preston said with tears in his eyes. "Boys, I think it's time we just say it. I don't think that your dad is alive anymore." Candy said. I look away and start to tear up. "Dad is still alive mom, if you are alive then he has to be!" I yelled. Preston walks away and I run after him. "Hey bro you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, what if mom's right? What if dad is…dead." Preston said crying. I hug him. "Dad is still alive, he has to be. Especially if we found our mom." I said. "Yeah, I just don't want mom to be right." Preston said. "She's not, now let's go back to the group and talk about where we're going." I said. "Ok, let's go." Preston said. "Hey Tre`, thank you." Preston said. "For what?" I asked. "For always being there for me when I'm upset, I just thought I should say that before….one of us dies." Preston said. "None of us will die, as long as I'm alive I will always try my hardest to make sure nobody else dies." I said.

Chapter 7: Family Reunion

"Follow these signs, I say Jordan, Hayden, and Marcella went through here." Alyssa said. "Yeah that's a good idea, so we need to go right and then stay straight for about 5 miles." I said. "Ok, let's go before we lose daylight. We probably have about 3 hours of sunlight left, so we need to get there fast." Preston said. It took us about an hour to reach the spikes they have up, so I say we were close. "Holy shit. Tre`, you're going to want to see this." Tonya said. I walked up to everyone staring at the 12 foot wall around the town. Someone opened the gate us aimed they're gun at us. "You all going to be a threat to us?" The man asked. "If we were going to be a threat you'd be dead already." Preston said. "You with the beard, you in charge?" The man asked. "Yeah, did 3 people come in here? A Japanese fellow named Jordan, a guy named Hayden, or a woman named Marcella come here?" I asked. "Are they in your group?" The man asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact they are." I said. "Ok, come on in." The man said. We walked in and saw little kids running around the place playing. "You need to speak to the person that's in charge to see if you want he'll let you stay." The man said. "Where is his house at?" I asked. "What makes you assume it's a house?" The man asked. "There are houses everywhere and it is a town." I said. "Follow me." The man said. We followed him to this fancy looking house. "He lives here, just walk in and go talk to him. All of you can go in at the same time if you want. But first, I'm going to need your guns and knives and ammo." The man said. We handed him all of our guns and knives and ammo. "Ok, you can go in now." The man said. We all walked through the door. "Welcome to…." The leader said with a pause. "Dad!" Preston and I yelled. We ran to him and hugged him so hard it was hurting him. "I am so happy you guys are ok, all of you. I'm glad you all are ok and alive." Allan said. "Dad, we're so happy we found you." Preston said. "I am too. Tre`, who's the leader of the group?" Allan asked. "Tre` is, we kind of voted him to be leader and then some shit happened." Preston said. "What kind of shit?" Allan asked. "Well, there is this group that keeps attacking us and then killed her son Holton. That is Tonya and that is Haven, This is Jordan." I said. "I'm Allan, it's a pleasure to meet you guys. Wait, where is Breanna and George?" Allan asked. Alyssa looks away and tears up. "I killed George and Isaiah killed Breanna." I said. "Oh….I'm so sorry Alyssa, you guys can stay here. But Tre`, I know how you are. I am the leader of this place, until I resign and I haven't decided whether I'm going to give it to you or Preston." Allan said. He walked out of the house and we followed him and he showed us the 2 houses we could all stay in. "Thank you dad." I said. "No problem son." Allan said. We walked into one of the houses. "Ok, we're going to stay together for tonight to make sure this place is legit. I know you all don't want to do this, but it's just for 1 night." I said. "Ok sounds good, let's check and see if the water works." Preston said. I walk to the sink and turn the nozzle and water comes out of it. I walk upstairs to the bathroom and take a shower. I look on the sink and there's a razor blade and an electric razor. I look in the mirror and see my beard that is covering my face. I grab the electric razor and Alyssa knocks and walks in. "I think you should keep it, it makes you look a little scary when you're mad and it makes you look badass." Alyssa said. "I'll keep it then, maybe Josh will feel a little intimidated by it." I said laughing. "Yeah we'll see about that Tre`." Alyssa laughed. "I put on the rest of my clothes and walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. There was a knock on the door. So I walked over to the door and opened it. Alyssa came down stairs with clothes on and saw the man. "Hi, my name is Heath. Allan told me to bring you guys some towels and hair dryers and stuff." Heath said. "Thanks, you look young. How old are you?" I asked. "I'm 21, I was in college before all of this happened." Heath said. Alyssa walked over to the door and shook his hand. "My name is Alyssa, I heard you say yours' is Heath." Alyssa said. "That would be correct, it's very nice to meet you." Heath said as they just look at each other. I grab Alyssa's waist. "Well it was very nice to meet you, you can go now." I said. "Ok, thanks for having me. I hope to see you again soon Alyssa." Heath said. "Me too, see you later." Alyssa said. I watch him walk away and close the door. Alyssa reaches for my hand and I walk away.

"Son, I think it's time I teach you how to shoot guns now that I'm back from the marines." Allan said. "Ok, what about Preston?" I ask. "He's at school right now, I'll teach him when he gets home." Allan said. "I don't know if I love Alyssa like I used too, I still love her. It's just….I don't know if we're going to last forever." I said. "Most relationships don't son, that's why your mother and I aren't together because we weren't meant for each other." Allan said. "Ok dad, what gun am I starting off with?" I asked. "The 9mm handgun, now I want you to aim the gun at the dummy in front of you and try and hit the bullseye." Allan said.

"Tre`, we have a problem." Marcella said.

Chapter 8: Death Happens Everywhere

I run outside to see Heath trying to kiss Alyssa. Alyssa is trying to push him away. I run towards them and tackle Heath. He pins me on the ground and hits me a good 3 or 4 times, I manage to pin him on the ground and punch him and I just keep hitting him and hitting him. "Allan! We have a problem." The man said. Allan runs outside to see me choking Heath to death. Allan runs over to us. "Tre` stop this now!" Allan yelled. I continued to choke him and as the life almost drained out of his eyes Preston tackled me off of him. "What the hell Preston?!" I yelled. I pull out a pistol and aim it at everyone around. "Son, put the gun down." Allan said. "You don't get it dad, none of you dumb asses do except my group and I! We've been out there and have witnessed it happening to us! We lost people we love, we have had to kill people and lose our humanity for the people we love and want to protect! None of you idiots have been out there and witnessed what's out there! I had to kill one of my friends and my girlfriend's sister for my group to survive. Dad I love you, but I think it's time for you to resign and give me leadership." I said. "I know who I'm giving my leadership too when I resign." Allan said. I look at everyone surrounding me. "Why do you all look terrified? Even my own group looks terrified. Why? I'm trying to explain to all of you dumbasses that have been behind these walls since the start of it all, how this world is. If you don't fight for who you love and care about, you all will die. I am not going to let any of you die, not even the people I don't know. I will not let you die." I said. Heath stands up and grabs the pistol from my hand and puts it to the back of my head. "Heath put the gun down now!" Allan yelled. "Heath don't do this, you don't have to kill him." Haven said. "Heath if you kill him, his family and group will tear you limb from limb." Marcella said. Heath looks at everyone that is standing up for me and drops the gun. I pick it up and stand up. "Look guys, I'm sorry." Heath said. "It's too late for a sorry now Heath." I said. "What do you mean?" Heath asked. Marcella walks over to me and takes the pistol away from me. I walk away from the crowd and I walk to the wall. I put my ear against it and I hear a walker and I sit there and want to go back out there.

"Josh, we found signs up ahead. I think Tre` and his group went there." The man said. "Yeah they did, I found Preston's ring. It has his named engraved into it." Josh said. "So tell the men to follow the signs?" The man asked. "Yes, make sure they follow us. This is going to be our final attack on them." Josh said. "Follow the signs!" The man yelled while walking back to make sure everyone can hear him yell it.  
"Have you seen Tre`?" Heath asked. "No I haven't, it think he went over towards the wall last I saw him." Marcella said. "Ok thank you." Heath said. Marcella nods and closes the door. Heath gets his knife ready and sees me walking back to my house. "Hey Tre`, can you come here a sec?" Heath asked. "Yeah sure, what's up?" I asked. He tries to gut me and take stop his arm and punch him in the face and take the knife from him and stab him in the stomach and I slide the knife to his chest and I stab him in the head. I drop his body on the ground and my dad saw what happened and there was a lady screaming when she saw Heath's body and the whole town came outside to see it. "We need to kick him out!" A person in the crowd yelled. "No, he was defending himself. I would've done the same thing son. Don't worry, you're not going anywhere." My dad said. I nod at him and drop the knife.

Josh's group arrive at the gates and Josh sees everyone gathered around and sees Preston running over to the crowd and he aims his gun at Preston's head.

13


End file.
